A new life
by theshadowofhumanity
Summary: This story is about my OC, who will join to Sonic and his friends in the next Story. This is the Background story for him, and this serves as a countinuation to my Silver the Hedgehog series. This is actually the third story of it. The 1st one is The Memories of the Past, and the 2nd is The Fight for the Village WILL BE REWRITTEN SOON
1. When life turns around

**Hello everyone, this is The Shadow of Humanity here.  
Well, long time no see...  
I wrote plenty of things while I was away, but they weren't good enough in my opinion, and I even discontinued my Warcraft story, even before it would reach the top point of the story. After that, I let myself some time to think, and this is what I came up with. The base of the story is complete in my head, I only need to write it down...  
So this story will be about the adventures of two OC, who will appear in my next story in my Series about Silver's life. It will be from one of my OC's PoV(Point of view) So this is their background, and I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1: When life turns around.**

I stood on top of a Blockhouse, watching my surroundings at sunset...  
"Damn, that idiot is trying again" I said, watching as a red puma is trying to steal the purse of an old lion. "I think I can't let that happen..." I sighed, and jumped down from the roof , only to land in the balcony a meter under me. I quickly passed trough my home, and down the stairs. I was at the ground in less than a minute, and started my sprint to catch the puma, but he is nowhere to be seen. I was too late... Again...  
From time to time, I am able to catch him, but most of the times, he is able to run away.  
"I'm sorry, I was too slow..." I said to the old lady.  
"It's not your fault, young man." The lady tried to comfort me  
"I will call the police, and tell them to bring in that bastard again." I sighed in annoyance.  
"Again?" The old lady asked with a puzzled face. "You know him?"  
"Kinda. He is the well known thief around here. I brought him to the police station several times when I could catch him, and reported his actions several times, but he is always free in 24 hours. I think he have someone inside..." I said with my fist tightening in the process.  
"This whole thing is messed up..."The lady said.  
We talked for a few minutes, than we went in our separate ways.  
'I think I run out of milk...' I thought. 'Mom would want me to drink milk if she would still live.'  
My mother died years ago, and I never met my father. I am barely 18 years old, but I live alone since I was 14. Despite the fact that mom wasn't there, and I needed to do everything myself, nothing really changed. The mayor of the town was a friend of my mother, and he sends me money every month, so I don't need to work, and I can continue my studies.  
I have just finished my final exams at the high school. The kids found me weird, as I was always alone, and not speaking to any of them, not like I would wanted to.  
I never found any interest in what they spoke of. Soccer, video games, they were meaningless for someone who had to grow up that quickly.  
When I reached the end of my thought-line about my past I reached the Supermarket. I entered, bought the milk and left.'I will leave this place one day.' I thought, and started my walk home.  
As soon as I entered to my home, I put the milk in the fridge, and went to the bathroom.  
I removed my boots in the way there, and put them to their place in the hallway.  
When I say hallway, I mean a small corridor, which led to the bathroom from the kitchen.  
I remove my gloves, and socks too, and step into the shower.  
'What could I give for a bath-tub...'  
I let the warm water to wash away all my problems, and I let myself relax for the first time in this month.  
As soon as I finished cleaning up myself, I went to the mirror, and looked at it. Under my soaking wet dark green-black fur, there stood a very tired tiger. The base color of my fur was dark green, and my stripes were black. My brown eyes barely shown the spark of life within them.  
"I hate this town." I said, and then the phone rang. I quickly took it.  
"Do not say, or ask anything." a voice said from the phone, before I could say anything "Someone wants you killed. Get out of the place while you can. Go to the city limits in the Southern road. I will wait you there." He put down the phone.  
"Well, that was weird." I said, and then something hit me. This is the first time since my mother's life that I am feeling alive. I have to go away from this place! My dreams came true!  
I did as the voice said, and soon found myself at the place he said, and a black figure waited me there.  
"David the Tiger, I presume." the man said  
"Yes."  
"In this bag, there is enough rings to start a new life. There is a place called Shell Beach. Go there. It would be best, if even I don't know the way you will get there. Now go." He said, and disappeared in a matter of seconds, when I looked at the bag he pushed into my hands.  
From this time I could only get that he was a bird. The feathers, and the beak was telling enough to know this. He was left handed, about a meter tall, thin, had blue eyes and his right leg was hurt. There were nobody I knew with this appearance. This could be serious then, and not just a joke... not like it would count. I always wanted to leave, and here is my chance. I would be a moron not to take it.  
I don't even look back to the place of my hatred, and I start my journey on foot...

**I know this was a very short chapter, but I it is still better than nothing.**


	2. Trip to a better life

**I'm back in the settle...  
The next chapter is all done, i'm starting to work on the third right now...**

**Chapter 2: Trip to a better life.**

I barely started my trip when I faced, that I don't know which way I should go.  
"I want this map." I told to the shopkeeper of the store. This store is just a small outpost for the travelers.  
"Can I give you anything else?"  
"No thanks"  
"May I ask, that why is a boy in a road like this at the middle of the night?"  
"This is my own business." I replied harshly, and left the shop after I paid the map.  
The place I have to go gave me a surprise, because Shell Beach is actually in a mountain lake. First I headed to that direction, but it soon hit me.  
'If he said that he better don't know how I get there, then why do he have to know the place I'm heading to? Maybe it would be better to go to the actual beach of the sea.' I thought, and with this, I changed my direction. I walked all night, and all day long, but I reached a small village called Weaseltown. The choice of name was not a question, as 9 creatures out of 10 were weasels.  
I spotted a clothes shop in the main square, and entered.  
"Good morning good traveler, what can I help you with?" The shopkeeper asked. Of course she was a weasel too.  
"I want a cloak. Can you help me with that?" I asked  
"There is one last left." He said, and brought me some black robes. "Do you want to try it on?"  
"No thanks. I'll take it." I said, and paid for the robes.  
"If you need a place to rest, I recommend you the Lodge. My sister runs the place."  
"Thank you. I'm going now."  
I visited this place called Lodge, and it was quite nice. I decided that I need a sleep, so I rent a room for the rest of the day and for the night, and I went to the bathroom immediately. There was a bath-tub in there.  
'A BATHTUB!' I screamed in happiness in my mind. I opened the tap, and I got in as soon as the tub was full. I don't know why, but I have a thing with water. It helps me wash out every bad thought, and even worse memories. Water is one of the most important things in my life. Every time I had the chance to do so, I swam in the lake near my home. I took a shower 2 times a day. Once in the morning, what helped me wake up, and one at night, before I went to bed to clean myself, and to ensure sweet dreams. Water is everything for me. I merely spent my time sunbathing at the beach when I was a child, I was always in the water. I don't know why. Most of the catlike creatures hate the water. Even my mother did. She was always asking:"What do you like in water? Your fur will be sticking to you, and the whole thing is just...disgusting."  
I hmph-ed in these memories, and smiled for the first time in years. I never really missed my mother. It's not like I didn't loved her, but we were never close either. We never agreed, and even as a ten years old, I had my own way to see things. I always wanted to know everything from A to Z.  
The only thing I don't understand now, is why is that some people have special powers, and others do not. It could be in their DNA or something, but it still not explains everything. I hear stories of a blue hedgehog every now and then, who saves everyone. Once he appears somewhere, and the next day he appears on the other side of the world. My thoughts went to the mysterious stranger I met today, and something just didn't seemed right, like I would seen him somewhere before. I know I did, but I can't recall when, and where. I'm trying hard to remember, but...  
I suddenly hear knocks on the door to my room, what caused that I forgot everything else. I got out of the tub, and quickly drying myself to a point to be ready to run if something is wrong. I look out trough the small peeking hole on the door. It is the owner.  
"Hello, what do you want?" I ask nicely trough the door.  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asks.  
"Could you come back in five minutes?"  
"O-of course."  
I readied myself, and waited. When I heard the knocks again, I opened the door.  
"Come in" I invited her.  
"Sorry, but I was curious. You know my sis told me you bought a cloak from her, and you didn't wrote your name on the guest list. Are you a criminal or something?"

"No, but I have to hide. Someone just came, and told me I have to flee. I hated my old life anyways, so I didn't asked questions. Is that all?" I told her kindly, but also a way to let her know I don't want her to question me again.  
"All right, I go then."  
I closed the door behind her, and I went to bed. I couldn't keep myself awake. I fell asleep immediately.

I woke up early on, and I left without anyone noticing it. I let the keys for my room in the office of the hotel.  
'That was a nice place' I thought and for the first time in my life, I looked back, but I didn't let anything to stand in my way... Yes, a better life is waiting for me.  
I continued my trip on foot. The road was not even paved, but it made it the best choice. I put on my cloak, and proceeded further. It didn't took long to reach the next village, but I didn't wanted to stop, until...  
"David? Is that really you?" a voice came from behind me.  
'I swear I heard this voice before, but I don't know when.' I thought, and slowly turned to face the source of the voice.  
When I did so, an all too familiar face of a wolf greeted me with his trademark smirk.  
"Pillage, you haven't changed a bit..." I said happily.  
"How have you been? I heard that you graduated with A+ from everything. You are still a nerd."  
Pillage was a lion who used to be the most friendly towards me in the high school. He shared my hatred for our home, and he swore that he will go as soon as he graduated. I think him being here could only mean, that he lived up to this promise of his.  
"I'm fine, thanks. So... you live here now?" I asked after replying to his question.  
"No, I'm on a vacation. But the important thing is: What are _YOU_ doing here?" he asked, but he knew full well what I'm going to say  
"I left that place, and will never go back."  
"I knew it! Can I join you?"  
"Not a chance. Things are more complicated than what it looks like."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It all started with a strange phone call, to go to-" I started telling my tale.  
"Wait, wait wait..." he interrupted me quickly "was that about your mom's death?"  
"I don't thi-" but suddenly that bird came to my mind, and everything became clear. He was the chief officer of the CSI from my mother's case... "Oh, GOD! IT IS!"  
Everyone knew what happened to my mother...

**FLASHBACK**  
I was fourteen years old back then, and mom was just trying to protect me.

It all started as a normal day in December. The snow was slowly falling down from the sky, no wind, and chilly air that morning was all normal... Until that fox came...

Well, I leave this story be hanging... A flashback chapter is coming soon...


	3. The end of a life

**HAHA, I just finnished the chapter, and i really hope you will enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The end of a life.**

**Still Flashback**

I had a happy childhood. Lots of friends, the school was great, mostly good grades...  
I just lived my simple life. Waiting for the ringing of the bells so I could go out and play with the other kids.  
The day my mother died started as any other days would. Wake up, washing teeth after a good morning shower, getting ready for school.  
"Are you ready?" Mom asked  
"I born ready." I said happily.  
And we went to the bus stop. While we waited for the bus, we chatted about some meaningless things with a friend of hers, who always went to work with the same bus.  
It didn't took 3 minutes, and the bus rolled into the bus stop. I jumped in, and my mother right after me. Then came the tricky part: find two idle seats, and occupy it before anyone else does. We were always successful. It took 40 minutes or so to reach the school, what luckily stopped right in front of the school. The all too familiar yellow building waited for me with opened arms.  
"Dave, take care." my mother worried about me. She was a yellow Tiger with black stripes. Always kind, and a bit overprotective.  
"Mom, I'm fourteen. I can take care of myself. Don't treat me as a lil' kid." I said. I didn't mean to hurt her or something, I was just annoyed.  
"All right. I always forget that you grew so much already..." She said with sadness  
I was always a bit smaller than the others, and it always bothered me. What an irony of fate, that after her death I started to grow, and now I am 105cm high. My mother was also a small creature, barely reached 90cm.  
"I would prefer to grow in height..." I said jokingly, but I really longed for it.

"Dave!" My friend called out. "Dave!" He shouted again  
"Go" Mom said  
"Ok, bye mom!" I said goodbye. Looking back for this, I am really happy that I said goodbye for her, and we separated with a smile on our faces.  
The school started, and History was the first lesson. History was always mi favorite, and I was quite good at it. I never had to learn at home, and still A+. Back then, this was the only subject I was able to reach A+. I had Ds, and D+es, bat also had C from Maths, and Physics.  
"All right everyone, open your books at page 105." The teacher, an orange raccoon said, and when I saw the picture of an old plane, my mouth curved into a grin.  
"YEAH! FLIGHT TIME!" One of my classmates, a black pig with a yellow shirt yelled, as our teacher promised us, that when we will learn about the first airplanes, we will arrange a paper plane race, in order to stop the constantly flying planes trough the whole classroom.  
"Yes Rust, flight time..." The teacher said, and she let out a small smile. "I also give you a chance to an another A+ to get almost freely." The teacher, mrs. Lion said. We thought weird first that a Raccoon and a Lion married, but we all accepted with time. She was a good teacher. Always had some easy looking, and fun to do work, so we enjoyed learning from her. 3 words:BEST TEACHER EVER! "Your work for today will be to examine what is written in the history book, and from that make a plane what flies for at least 20 meters. If you can beat that, you get an A+"  
Off course most of my classmates didn't even opened the books. They simply started to prepare the regular planes. Me and Rust, however even worked together, as we shared our ideas, and solutions for the problems, as good neighbors used to. Yeah, we sat next to each other, and he was my best friend. We just finished our planes, and earned an easy A+. Most of our classmates barely reached 15 meters if they were lucky with a back wind.  
"Not fair! You two cheated again!" Lia, a white Lioness with light brown mane said. She was never good at losing, but to learn from her mistakes... Well that was an another story.  
I walked to my plane to pick it up. It was a triplane,(has 3 pair of wings) I also took Rust's plane, what was a biplane, but with some extra large wings.  
"Sorry for interrupting the class but-" The principal came in. "What is happening here?" He asked. That brown leopard always had to ruin our fun.  
"I am teaching them about aerodynamics, and the first planes, like this triplane and biplane!" mrs. Lion pointed at our creations, what we proudly presented.  
"Nice job you tw-" He said, but his voice has broken as soon as he saw me, and I saw something in his eyes. "You are David, aren't you?" He asked barely auditable.  
"Yes, I am." I said, but I was afraid that I did something wrong.  
"I am sorry son, but... b-but..." He said, and I saw something terrible happened. "Your mother died..."  
I felt sick. My stomach turned upside down, and I couldn't believe it.  
"No, this can't be true! This must be just a nightmare!" I said with tears in my eyes. "I will wake up in my bed, and all will be right." I tried to convince myself.  
"Dave?" Rust put his hand on my shoulders, and everyone gathered around me to comfort me, but I didn't wanted it. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to wake up...  
"This can't be. THIS CAN'T BEEEE" I yelled crying. From that moment, everything is a blur. The way to the police station, the long waiting. I don't remember a thing from it. Only the emptiness of my soul remained, what haunts me even now.  
It took me a whole week to realize, that mom is really dead, and this is not just a dream. Then it took several months to accept what happened. I don't know how, but the moment I accepted, something clicked. I grew up that very second. I shall not let anyone to take care of me. I will take care of myself.  
The mayor gave me a chance, and made it possible for me. The money I get is the same amount what my mother used to earn. To be honest, it was more than enough for me to live from back then, and I also had my emergency cache if anything bad would happen.

It was almost one and a half year past, when a policeman knocked on my door. He came with the news of they have my mother's murderer. A Yellow fox called Savage was the one who killed my mother for her money. She tried to resist him, and he got a knife. It is easy to say what happened next...  
I went to the local police station, and faced the one who murdered my mother. He was...  
He was...  
"You!" I shouted when I saw him. He was the part of a local gang. "You killed my mom?"  
"And how I enjoyed it." He said, and the evil fire brightly lighted from his eyes.  
"Remember what I say now, for the rest of your life:" I said, and whispered to his ears "You are going to burn in a place much worse than hell." and left.  
The next day, he became suicide in the prison. I had nothing to do with it, but I would lie if I would tell I was not happy. There was only one thing that would make me happier... If he would have rotten in a cell for the rest of his life, what would lasted for 40 or 50 years.  
After that, life continued. Under those 18 months I got separated from the world, and I didn't wanted to open up once more ever since. This is my cross, my burden, my pain.

**End Flashback**

"So he was the Chief officer?" Pillage asked way too loud after I told him.  
"He was. I think the gang he was in wanted revenge." I said almost emotionless.  
"I see." He said "Then let me help you out."  
"What?"  
"Take this." He said, and handed me a small glass like stone.  
"What is this?"  
"It is my lucky rock. I wish you good luck, and a better life."  
"Thank you, and I wish the same. This looks like a nice place. You could be happy here."  
"You know what? You're damn right"  
"Your language!" I hate when someone is swearing  
"Sorry dude, I always forget. I hope we will meet again."  
"I have a strict feeling that we will." I said, and continued my way.  
I left the small village after sunset, and headed for a beach side settlement called Angel's peek.  
"What a divine name" I said looking at the table on the road.  
I had no idea, that my life will change forever in this place...

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but i couldn't stand to leve this one out. :)  
Next Chapter is coming as soon as possible.**


	4. The Beach

**Next chapter is allready here. Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 4: The beach

I just arrived at the small town called Angel's peek. Legends says that the well famous Angel Island was emerged from these coasts. 'What a place to have a good life' I thought, and entered the village. It was a good place indeed. I quickly found an house for sale, and bought it from the rings I got from the Chief. It was not big, or anything. It was an ordinary house, for an ordinary new guy who seeks to live here.

I live here for almost a year, and this is the happiest time of my life. I have a good job, with lots of free time. I don't really have friends, but I am much more open than I used to be. I greet everyone with a smile, and we even chat sometimes. Most of the days are quite quite around here, and peaceful. The locals are very friendly, and nice.  
The only weird stuff around here is about some kind of Mobian eating sea monsters, but it must be just an old story to scare the kids.  
I am working as a History teacher here. This is a really small town, so there is only 1 class in every year, so I have a lot of free time. I teach them just like my old teacher Mrs. Lion taught me, but not today. I got a day off from the boss(the principal), and I decided to go to the beach. It was still spring, and the water was cold, but it never bothered me. It is late may, and the beach is beautiful in this time. I was just walking on the beach, when I heard a scream. I ran, and saw something I would never expect. Some kind of a sea monster tried to pull someone into the water from the coast. From the sound of the scream I knew the one in trouble was a girl.  
"What the?" I asked in utter shock, but I acted instantly. I ran as fast as I can, but I saw that I am not able to reach the girl in trouble.  
'I'm not going to let her die! She shall not die! I SHALL NOT LET ANYONE DIE EVER AGAIN!'  
And suddenly, everything started to slow down around me. The birds stopped in their flight, the water didn't moved a bit, when just a second ago it had so fast waves, which are now standing still in the surface.'What is happening?' I asked stopping in my walk. 'The time stopped around me? But this is impossible! How could the time itself stop, and why am I not stopped with it? It doesn't makes any sense unless... unless...' and the truth hit me like a lightning 'I stopped it?'  
After ten seconds of utter shock, I realized that the girl is still in trouble. I walked there, and kicked the monster. The time started to flow again, but in a bit slower rate than it used to. 'I have no time to deal with the girl while this monster is around, so...' I launched some punches and kicks to the still slow monster, what retreated very soon. After that time returned to normal. 'All right, I will help the girl, and then I will have time to figure out what the hell was... this...' I thought, but saw the girl. She was simply beautiful. Ocean blue skin, with dark blue in the end of her arms and legs. Her eyes were bright blue too, and gray muzzles. What shocked me were the swimming web between her fingers, and toes, but otherwise, she looked just like any other girl.  
"Thank you for saving me." She said shyly, and her angel like voice sent shivers down my spine. I felt heat rising to my cheeks, and my stomach doing flip flops. 'What is happening to me? I never felt like this before.' I tried to figure out myself. 'Maybe just the side effect of the time thingy...' I tried to convince myself, but deep inside my head, a voice said: "You are in love, you idiot. Now go and say something!"  
"Um... I-I... I just did what was right." I said, and offered my hand to help her up. She accepted it, and I helped her up. When she was standing, I noticed her tail. It was kinda fish like too, but thin, and had the web only at the very end.  
"You know, most people get scared when they see something like me." She said, and looked away shyly.  
"I think you are quite beautiful" I said without thinking, but I realized it right away, and I felt that heat intensifying, and also my heart started to beat faster and louder too. I felt like it would beat in my throat. 'There is no doubt... I just fell for this stranger...'  
"R-Really?" she said, and I saw a huge dark red blush appear on her face.  
"Yes, I-I mean no, I mean yes... I-I..." I said without any was to figure out what should I say, but her blush became even larger what told me she understood what I was trying to say, but one minute passed in an awkward silence.  
"Just a quick question. How did you moved that fast?" She asked to change the subject.  
"To be honest, even I don't know. This was the first time." I said honestly  
"Cool."  
"Thanks- Um... How can I call you?"  
"My name is Victoria. Victoria the... um... I don't know how should I introduce myself..." She said, and I clearly see that I hit a soft point.  
"I am David the Tiger." I introduced myself. "Nice to meet you Victoria." I smiled at her.  
"Nice to meet you too." She gave me a heartwarming smile.  
"Why does the others think they are eating our kind..." I mumbled under my breath, but unfortunately she heard it.  
"What?" She asked in shock "You think I want to eat you?"  
"No. But the others are talking about Mobian eating monsters in the water and... you know. Weird."  
"We do not eat your kind. In fa-" But she suddenly stopped, and her eyes became wide. "Let me get this straight. You just risked your life to save a stranger, who might eat you in return?"  
"Well... to be honest, I didn't knew who you were before I defeated the monster, but I would do this again if I have to."  
"But why?"  
"Because I never want to see anyone getting hurt anymore."  
"What do you mean anymore?" She asked with curiosity in her face, but this is a deep scar in me. I don't want to talk about it, but somehow I can't say no to her.  
"You know... my..."  
"Something bad happened?" She asked with concern, and quickly added "You don't have to speak about it."  
"It's all right. It is just painful. You know, my mother has been murdered."  
"I... I had no idea. I'm sorry."  
"It's all right. I was fourteen back then. I live alone ever since."  
"And you father?"  
"I never knew him."  
"So... you're an orphan?" She asked with sympathy written on her face. She was at least as sad as I was  
"Kinda." I said, and gave her a smile "But as I said, it's all right."  
"Well, thank you for sharing this with me. You are a very extroverted guy." she told me with a smile  
"In fact, you are the first one around here who knows it." A blurted out.  
"Thank you then." She said and kissed my cheeks. Off course my hart started to race, and my stomach followed him, and that heat returned immediately too.  
"I... I... I..." I stuttered  
"You told me my secret, now I tell you mine" she whispered into my ear "My father was from the surface."  
"Really?" I asked in utter shock  
"That's why I don't know how to introduce myself." She said shyly and continued a bit affraid "I know this must be kinda disgusting for you that two completely different species-" She started, but I interrupted her  
"Not at all." I said before she could finish "At least not for me. I had a raccoon teacher who married to a lion."  
"So it doesn't bother you at all?"  
"You kidding? She was the best teacher ever! Off course I can accept it."  
"You are the first one I've ever met, who accepted it. " She said, and that blush reappeared on her cheeks.  
"I have to tell you something..." I said 'Here comes nothing.' I added in my head, and shut my eyes close "I kinda fell in love with you when I saw you."  
Dead silence... 'I knew this was an idiot idea to tell her tha-' but my thoughts got interrupted by a pair of lips on my own. My eyes flew open, and I saw her kissing me...  
'Well, that turned out better than I thought' and with that thought, I closed my eyes and returned her kiss.  
We only broke the kiss because of the urge to breath. When we were able to catch our breaths I said with every drop of emotion in me:  
"I love you"  
"I love you too" She said, and our lips met one again.  
**Sorry for the first version's weirness... Sometimes it happens, and I don't know why...  
****Someone I respect told me once, that every good story have some love in it, and I am not going to argue with him...**


	5. Old memories,long seen faces, new powers

** Sorry for the long wait, but I am dead sick. It is hard to write like this...**

**Chapter 5: Old memories, long seen faces, new powers.**

Love for first sight. That's what we told for everyone. Of course they are scared of her, but time will help. Some of the townsfolk has already accepted her, but the majority is still looking at her with the mix of hatred and fear.  
Luckily, my boss was one of the firsts to accept Victoria. He understood, as it turned out he is THAT Mr. Lion who is my old teacher's husband. They moved in here a year after I finished the elementary, and the reason I never saw Mrs. Lion is that she is at home with their newborn baby. We agreed that I will make a visit to them soon, and I can bring my girlfriend, Victoria too.  
Victoria has moved in with me, as she as a halfbreed is the best one to make connection between the people of the land, and the sea.  
She is like an emissary of some sort. Every single eye is on her, and today is not an exception. We have ever watching eyes behind us as we approach the Lion house. Victoria rings in.  
"Coming!" I hear the voice of my used to be teacher.  
The door opens, and the very familiar face of a raccoon greets me.  
"Hello Mrs. Lion. Do you remember me?" Mr. Lion and I kept it as a secret, so it will be a shock for her most likely.  
"I have seen you somewhere, that's for sure, but-" she said deep in thought, and then her face has lightened up "You are Dave, aren't you? Wow, you really grown, and what are you doing here?"  
"You know, working..." I said, and couldn't stop but grin "Mostly for your husband." I added, and her eyes widened.  
"You do what?"  
"I am working as a History teacher. Can you guess who inspired me?"  
"ME?" she asked in utter shock.  
"Yep." I answered simply. "I even use your way to teach." I said  
"And who is that by your side?" She asked finally noticing Victoria  
"This beauty here is my girlfriend, Victoria" I introduced her.  
"Nice to meet you" Victoria greeted Mrs. Lion, and added "I heard a lot from how you taught him, and inspired him. You are the reason for us to be together, so I also want to thank you."  
"Well..." She was speechless. "I-I... don't know what to say" she admitted the obvious.  
"Do not make em stand there, invite them in" Mr. Lion said appearing behind his wife.  
"Oh, where did I put my manners, please come in." She said, and stood aside to let us in.  
Their home was nice. The living room was painted yellow, and the ground was covered by a brown rug.  
"Make yourself home you two." Mr. Lion said, and gestured towards the sofa.  
"Thank you" Victoria said, and we sat down.  
"And what was life for you after the... you know..."  
"My mother's death?" I asked to be sure  
"Yes."  
"Your mother died?" Mr. Lion asked  
"Well, it is a long story..."  
"We have time." Mrs. Lion said  
"Well, it all began when..."  
I told them the story of my life.  
"Wow..." Mr. and Mrs. Lion said in unison. "That was... unexpected." Mr. Lion added.  
"And what about you?" Mrs. Lion asked Victoria.  
"Well, it is nothing much to talk about. It will be a short one for most of my life." She said.

"Well, I born in the underwater city of Angel's Crater. We share this belief with you, that Angel Island was once laid there, and it's crater is our capital. We are not as advanced as you, but we have our own technologies.  
I had a normal childhood. Go to school, normal problems, with one exception. You see, my father was a "Land drawer". It doesn't affected my appearance, as we are mostly look the same.  
I was cast out because of this, and mostly nobody bothered to even greet me, not to mention speak with me. I was the cast out.  
The king almost sent my mother to exile for falling in love with one of the Land drawers, but grandfather was the king's brother, so he convinced him.  
Life was peaceful, and quiet. We had our life, and everyone did what he or she had to do. Just until 3 months ago.  
A terrible monster attacked our city. It's green eyes shown no emotion except rage and hatred. It ruined most of our town, and destroyed our homes, but the problem is, that it killed the King. My grandfather died while defended my mother and me, and the King's son as he defended the city. The king didn't had a grandchild yet, so it appeared that my mother had to take the throne, but the monster returned. That was when we met." She said, and looked at me. I heard this story before, just a little more detailed.  
"The monster attacked me, and chased me up to the surface. I couldn't run away, until David came, and saved me." She finished her story.  
"How did you saved her?" Mrs. Lion asked me "You never had special powers."  
Time stopped again, as I concentrated. Then walked behind her without any problem, and then bamm! Time started again, and they snapped their head back when they heard my voice from behind. "Like this."  
"But... how?" Mrs. Lion asked in confusion, and Mr. Lion couldn't talk from the shock.  
"I found out this when I was trying to save her." I said looking at Victoria. "It looks like I... I have some type of control over time."  
"This is amazing!" Mrs. Lion said. "And how it works?"  
"I don't know. I practiced a lot since I saved Victoria, but I still don't know it's limits, nor it's capabilities or side effects..."  
"And what do you know yet?" Mr. Lion asked  
"Well I certainly know that I can both slow down, stop, or accelerate the elapse of time around me. I also know that the more effect I have in time, the more energy I have to use. I can keep time still for about a minute from my point of view, but slowing it down in a drastic rate like one year for me is one second for you can be maintained for more than 3 years from my energy."  
"A-And what about reversing time?" Victoria asked. We didn't talked much about my powers.  
"I don't even know if I'm able to do it, but even if I am I would die from the amount of energy used to do so."  
"Never try it then." Victoria said with worry written on her face  
"Not planning to." I said smiling "I also don't know if I can extend my powers to others, or if it only works with me."  
"Interesting..."Mr. Lion said deep in thought.  
"Indeed..." Mrs. Lion said with the same expression.  
"You're cool sweetie." Victoria said.  
"All right, but please don't call me sweetie. It is embarrassing." I said with red face.  
"Aw... but it sounds so cute." She said.  
"Please." I pleaded  
"OK. But I will find you something for sure."  
"All right my angel of the seas." I called her like this ever since we met. She rather enjoy being my angel. Her blush tels me everything...

The visit at Mr. and Mrs. Lion was a complete success. It turned out that some people were spying on us the whole time to catch Victoria in anything suspicious, but she was just as kind as always. Luckily they didn't heard a thing about my powers, as we decided to keep it as a secret. The people finally saw her for what she is, and accepting her. We also sent an emissary to the underwater city of Angel's Crater, and offered our help with the fight against the monster.  
The news of their now Princess' survival, and her new allies brought joy for the people's heart, but her new boyfriend(me) was not as much of a happiness, more like a pain...  
The only one who felt happy for us was her mother, the new queen. She understood, as she herself was in love with a "land drawler" once, and her daughter is this love's fruit. As the queen accepted us, the people didn't had much liberty to separate us. Of course most of the sea people's young males wanted to date with the new princess, not just to make me get away, but also for the throne off course. The problem is, they didn't knew Victoria told me that nobody bothered to even talk to her, so when those guys came to me telling that they were dating for years, and I can't ruin their "relationship" the only effect on me was a large grin or a loud laughter what escaped from my mouth.  
Of course most of them even wanted to spar with me for the right to date with MY angel, but with my powers it was an easy task. I didn't even had to stop time, I just slowed it down enough to be a way too easy task beating them.  
We left the underwater city soon, and decided to go on a little trip to find Angel island, the place what connected our civilizations.  
That was the decision what changed both our lives for ever...

**Can you guess what is the change? I think it's quite obvious. Next one is the last chapter. I know it is a very short story, but it is just a background to one of my OC. It would be hard to give a proper background in a story about a much different people's PoV, so that is the only reason why I made this small story.(just think about Jack the Wolf. If you don't know who the heck he is read the first two story...)**  
**Last chapter will come as soon as possible, but I want to get better first, so i don't think it will be soon.**  
**Sorry for keeping you wait.**


	6. The Hedgehogs

**LAST CHAPTER! I know it is short, but for a reason, as this part will be explained further in the fourth, and last book of the series, from Silver's PoV. It would be useless to make this part very detailed.**  
**Hope you enjoy it though.  
And finally: Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY Sonic the hedgehog characters.**  
**Chapter 6: The Hedgehogs**

It barely took us 3 months to track down Angel Island. Ok, I have to admit that we were lucky, as it appeared right above our head today.  
"There she is. Angel Island" I said in awe.  
"It is magnificent." Victoria said.  
"Yeah" I said still nearly speechless from the sight. "Time to get up and..." I started, but an explosion interrupted me. It came from the Island, and soon a flying thing headed our way, carrying a gigantic green emerald.  
"What the?" I said, but I knew I have to do something. I almost acted, but...  
"HEY, EGGHEAD!" A blue hedgehog yelled from the wing of a biplane. The plane was followed by a flying silver hedgehog shining with green light, and a black one with red stripes on his quills, flying with rocket shoes. The pilot was a yellow fox with two tails.  
"Who are they?" I asked, but got an answer to my question when the blue one gone supersonic, and appeared on the flying thing piloted by a human in a matter of seconds.  
"This must be that Sonic guy." Victoria said.  
"He is most certainly Sonic." I said "If what I heard is true, the Black one is Shadow, and the other guy is Silver. The pilot must be Miles Prower, AKA:Tails."  
'These guys are legendary. Even Victoria heard a lot from them during her short time spent on the surface.'  
Soon the gigantic emerald what I suppose should be the Master Emerald had been held by Sonic, ready to jump back to the biplane.  
The surprise came for all of them just at the moment of the jump. That mech suddenly launched rockets, and two sets of lasers heading for the blue hedgehog. I didn't had time to think. I used my powers, and stopped time. I was lucky that a the mech has been damaged when sonic hit it, and a cable is swinging in the air, barely above the ground. I climbed up, to the top of the mech. I was at the end of my powers when I jumped in the direction of the blue hedgehog. I reached him, and pushed him out of the laser's way just in time. One second later, I lost the time stop, and we started to fall  
"WHAT THE?" Sonic yelled in surprise.  
He saw what happened in the place he was just a second ago, and looked at me.  
After ten second of falling, a biplane appeared under us, and we had some ground under our feet.  
"Who are you dude?" Sonic asked  
"No time, just fight." I said, and collapsed on the wing of the plane.  
"Are you hurt?" Tails asked me  
"Nope, but I need some time..." I said, and all I remember is everything going black.  
"Wake up!" An unfriendly voice said.  
"Who is this dude, Sonic?" A second voice asked.  
"No idea Silver, but he saved my life." A third voice said  
"He is waking up." A fourth voice said as I slowly opened my eyes. I saw the three hedgehogs and the fox staring at me.  
"Yo dude, you all right?" Sonic asked  
"Yep. I just overdid it."  
"Overdid what?" Shadow asked curiously.  
"Saving his ass." I said jokingly, and tried to stand up, but collapsed immediately.  
"Thank you, By the way my name is-"  
"Sonic." I interrupted him. "You are all famous, so no need to introduce yourself."  
"Good, because I hate formalities." Shadow said.  
"Nice to meet you guys, but where are we?"  
"On angel island." A voice came from an unknown source. I turned around, and saw a red echidna with spikes at his knuckles.  
"You must be Knuckles the Echidna." I said, and he proudly looked at me  
"I surely am!" He said with pure pride  
"Victoria!" I said, as the image of my girlfriend appeared in my mind. "Could you bring her up here too?" I asked tail  
"Do you let her knuckles?" Tails asked him  
"As long as you two do not mean any harm, then it is all right."  
"How does she looks like?" Tails asked  
"Well, she is an unique sight. She is... um... how should I put it..." I searched for the right words.

After ten seconds Victoria stood beside me in awe of the Island's untouched natural beauty.  
"So, your girlfriend is here, so time to explain a few things." Shadow said looking angrily at me.  
"Ask, and I will answer." I said, and he came just in front of me.  
"How the hack is that possible that even I didn't saw you coming?" He asked and he was nervous. I saw he had a hard time accepting this. "How the f**k is that possible that you appeared out of nothing?"  
"You... didn't saw him?" Silver asked in shock  
"You didn't-?" Sonic asked in the same state  
"Let me introduce myself then." I said, and stopped time. Walked around them, and when I was on their back, I let time flow again "My name is David. David the Tiger." I introduced myself proudly, and they turned around in shock.  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Sonic yelled "EVEN I DIDN'T SAW HIM MOVING!"  
"HE DIDN'T MOVED A MUSCLE!" shadow said, and stared at me in shock.

**See you at the continuation. I even have almost the whole story in my head. :)**  
**Hope you enjoyed this small story.**


	7. Series continued!

Fourth story is here...It's title is: The Fate of Time  
The story of Silver the Hedgehog continues, as he and his friends meet David the Tiger, and find new enemies at their doorstep...


End file.
